Aim Before You Fire
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'Sure, let this annoyingly gorgeous and oblivious guy take you out into the woods and teach you everything he knows about all the frankly awesome weapons he owns. What could possibly go wrong with that' Dean's beginning to have second thoughts about letting Nick take him out to the trailer. Nick/Dean, complete fluff.
**This is just one of the many ideas that have come from several different SuperGrimm Skype discussions. I don't own either of these wonderful TV shows (sadly). Enjoy!**

"So this one is used to..." Nick started babbling about the crossbow he just picked up but in all honesty, Dean wasn't listening. Why had he thought this would be a good idea? Sure, let this annoyingly gorgeous and oblivious guy take you out into the woods and teach you everything he knows about all the frankly awesome weapons he owns. What could possibly go wrong with that? Well, apparently everything. They had been out together for nearly two hours now and Dean was sure he was about to lose his mind. The way Nick's eyes gleamed when he spoke about each of the weapons, the faint smile that rested on his lips when he showed Dean how they worked, the poise of his body as he shot or swung whatever weapon he was holding, the way his body seemed to glow slightly in the sunlight that filtered through the trees. To say Dean was finding it difficult to concentrate would be a serious understatement.

"Dean?"

"Hm?" Dean's eyes refocused on his surroundings to see Nick looking at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you what to have a go at shooting it or not?"

"Hell yeah" Dean smirked as his gaze flicked between the crossbow and Nick. Finally they were getting somewhere here. Swiftly he picked up the crossbow and aimed it straight at the target Nick had been previously shooting at. His finger rested against the trigger but just as he pushed down to release the arrow, he caught Nick smiling softly at him out of the corner of his eye. Before Dean even realised what had happened the arrow fired and missed the target by about three meters. His eyes grew wide in embarrassment and he felt a blush slowly creep along his nose, which only made him more embarrassed. Without looking away from the target he raised the crossbow again but before his finger found the trigger he felt someone press their body up behind him.

"Aim it a little higher" Nick whispered in Dean's ear as his arms slid around the other man's body with one resting lightly on his hip and the other against his arm, adjusting the crossbow's aim. He rested his chin on Dean's shoulder, pushed his chest flush against Dean's back and Dean was sure Nick would be able to feel his heartbeat as it pounded in his chest. He desperately tried to focus on the target but the feeling of Nick's body against his completely flooded his mind. He felt every little thing; Nick's breath against his ear, Nick's hand gently supporting his, the slight movement of Nick's fingers curling over his belt. His entire being froze for all of about three seconds before he suddenly lost all control and before his mind had time to catch up with his body his arms went slack, he turned around, grabbed Nick's collar, and pulled him into a forceful kiss. Nick squeaked in surprise but then almost immediately melted into Dean's arms. His arms settled themselves on Dean's hips and he gently pressed his knee up against Dean's leg. But then a different sound came from Nick's lips- a gasp of pure pain. Dean quickly stumbled back at the sound. He had been so overwhelmed by the feeling Nick being so close to him that he had forgotten one very vital thing- the armed crossbow in his hands. The good news what that it was no longer armed. The bad news was that the arrow had gone straight into Nick's foot.

"Nick! Damn it, are you okay?" Dean lunged forward to stop Nick from falling and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"No offence Dean, but I was sort of hoping you would penetrate me in a different kind of way tonight" Nick jokingly hissed out and if Dean hadn't been so worried about the man in his arms he may have found some room to actually laugh. Dean dragged over one of the chairs from in front of the trailer and lowered Nick down into it. He told Nick to hold his breath and he quickly yanked out the arrow, causing Nick to temporarily death grip onto Dean's arm. Once he had managed to stop the bleeding, Dean looked up to see Nick smiling down at him.

"What?" Dean questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you usually go into mother hen mode when you accidentally shoot someone or am I the only lucky guy to get such treatment?"

"I don't tend to make a habit out of accidentally sticking arrows in people's feet just after kiss-" Dean's sentence was cut off when Nick pulled him by the front of his shirt and crashed their lips together. For a moment, the only thing that flowed through Dean's head was the feeling of Nick's soft, warm lips on his. His hand reached up and cupped Nick's cheek as Nick's arms coiled loosely around Dean's neck. But then Dean's mind finally caught up with him and he reluctantly pulled away, causing Nick to pout at him as he stood. Dean smiled gently before swiftly picking Nick up, one arm underneath his legs and one arm supporting his back. He chuckled faintly at the small shudder of surprise that travelled down Nick's body as he carried him over to the Impala where it was parked a few feet away from the back of the trailer. Once Nick was inside, Dean climbed into the driver's seat and sped back towards Nick's house.

"You know Dean, you probably shouldn't be breaking the speed limit with a police detective in the car"

"As if you would ever arrest me" Dean grinned and Nick couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips. A few minutes later, Dean pulled up outside Nick's house. He helped Nick out the car- despite Nick's constant reassurance that he was fine.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Nick called out once they both stepped into the living room.

"We're in here" Monroe and Sam simultaneously declared from the kitchen. Dean gently squeezed Nick's hand, letting his fingers linger just a little too long before they joined the other two. They were greeted with mugs of coffee and both men gratefully took them.

"You guys find anything useful?" Monroe asked and Dean cocked his head in confusion before remembering that he and Nick had originally gone down to the trailer to find out what type of Wesen could be related to a case they were all working together on. Quickly, he flicked his eyes over to Nick.

"We didn't find anything that could help with the case," he said simply before turning and walking out the room. Monroe followed but Sam caught Dean's arm just as he was about to join them.

"Nice one, dude" Sam laughed softly.

"What?"

"Well it's pretty damn obvious you and Nick did absolutely zero research"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean glared at his brother but he could feel the heat rising up the back of his neck.

"You were supposed to be back half an hour ago, you constantly stand just a little too close to him, your hair is an absolute mess... Nick's even limping for God's sake!"

"No! We weren't-"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" Sam patted his brother on the back before walking away, leaving a bewildered Dean to stand alone in the kitchen. Finally he pulled himself together and joined the others. But just as he sat down next to Nick, he saw Sam look over at him and wink. Dean's only response was to look over to Nick and smile smugly at him. Maybe Sam wasn't right at the moment, but Dean was certain that next time Nick took him down to the trailer he would be able to fix that.


End file.
